Black Fox
by KarasuKimi
Summary: Uchiha Kagome's inevitable descent into insanity and how her brothers and a demon took part. Itachi/Sasuke/Kagome/Naruto –Dark!Kagome—
1. A Pair of Crows

**uthor's Note:** Three part series that is already complete but I really want people to soak up the each segment and its evolution. Please, in all honesty let me know your opinion on each segment and then as whole at the end. ~KK

**Pairing:** Itachi/Sasuke/Kagome/Naruto

**Warnings:** Incest, Violence and Sexual Themes

* * *

><p>Part I<p>

A Pair of Crows:

The Uchiha Brothers

* * *

><p>Wage your war<br>Another soldier, says he's not afraid to die  
>Well I am so scared<br>In slow motion, the blast is beautiful  
>Doors slam shut<p>

I could do almost anything to you...

—_Somewhere a Clock is Ticking_

* * *

><p>They could not remember a time without her.<p>

Kagome was, _after all_, a mother's whisper, the kick beneath flesh, the cherub baby, the clumsy toddler, the ever present meek child, the elusive dark- eyed preteen, the strange gangly teenager, the silent archer, the silk laden priestess, the bloodless woman . . .

Sasuke had been born in the summer, Itachi four years prior, Kagome the following. . .

Sasuke had been too young to know otherwise and Itachi had always said that he _felt_ her before she was even a thought in their mother's world.

The three spent their first years in the compound: a gilded cage and a wolves den.

They walked amongst their kin with dark hair, dark eyes and midday shadows when the sun shone its fiercest against their backs; like a trivet of crows perched on a dead willow.

_Kagome hardly spoke._

So, they learned for her and it was with fire on their tongues and lips that they, her brothers, spurned the world far, far away.

Bonds formed, knotted and twisted until they threatened to strangle, throttle and asphyxiate. . .

Restlessness grew and Itachi was the first to venture out.

…

_brother means love. only brother love. love your brother. _

…

The weasel traveled far and wide; returned with eyes that petrified the two little whelps back at the den. He returned with claws drenched, smothered and splattered . . .

Itachi took their fear as an acrid salt, a bitter reality and the realization of how tender a prey they were.

He taught Sasuke all he knew; poured into him all the spilt blood, corpses' ash, graves' mud. . .

He molded his shy smiles and blushing-cherry cheeks into white steel and dead coal eyes. He took his clumsy, plump baby hands and turned them into long tapered things; things that traipsed about a sword's hilt and a kunai like a well beaten path carved into the mountainside. He took baby fat and melted it into hard, disciplined muscle. He took his gentle amble and ingrained silence into his footsteps.

Mercy did not exist in this world.

"Only one deserves to live more than you, Sasuke," Itachi had said and turned his brother's head to the gangly child at the brook's edge. Kagome had been fascinated with a newt but was too frightened to touch its slick, obsidian skin. "Everyone else deserves no hesitation." He pushed a sheathed katana into Sasuke's calloused split hands. "Even me."

…

_brother means love. only brother love. love your brother. _

…

Sasuke became his shadow. The fluttering hawk brimming with potential took flight. Itachi welcomed him into the ranks of ANBU. The weasel lurking in the shadows surfaced.

They became a pair of crows.

They traveled, they plundered, they grew . . .

In this war-torn world, they carved out a bloody hollow of peace. It was small, it was tender, it was precious and it was there Kagome resided.

And it was in their absence, Kagome's heart wandered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I ask everyone to keep an open mind. Next segment will be up tomorrow. ~KK


	2. The Wild Demon Prince

**Author's Note: **I hope you all will keep on indulging me. ~KK

**Pairing:** Itachi/Sasuke/Kagome/Naruto

**Warnings:** Incest, Violence and Sexual Themes

* * *

><p>Part II<p>

The Wild Demon Prince:

The Fox

* * *

><p>She was an angel I saw her swimming there<br>I am in such a mess I can't cope without this  
>She just teases me pretends she can't see me here<p>

—_An Olive Grove Facing the Sea_

* * *

><p>It was in her training hours that she was most vulnerable. When she ventured out beyond the compound walls and into the depths of the forest; where trees gave way and collapsed into themselves with mossy mush, rotten wood and fungi.<p>

Sunlight glittered in with silence and the prying eyes of a golden-haired sprite peered in.

Her body hummed hollow against his senses. She was filled to the brim of nothingness. A void of energy so immeasurable and divine, one could only call it purity but Naruto found himself wanting . . .

He stepped into the clearing with bare, clawed toes and lingered with bared, clawed fingertips on decaying bark.

—wanting to _**fill**_ it.

"Beautiful," he remarked with a brilliant, fanged grin and on the priestess strung taut at his presence.

She was a sharp, pointed nymph. A figure too slim to be feminine and a shade pale of womanhood. She had a rigid posture, a knitted black brow and spill of jet down her back. Beneath the crisp, white fabric of her haori were small, high breasts and a cage of puffing ribs. Her scarlet hakamas were muddied on the hem and her sandals took a frantic step back to _snap_ a twig.

"I knew you were there," she intoned with a nocked bow.

"I have always been here and _there_."

"Leave," she commanded with trembling legs and a tail tucked between.

He never did.

…

_a brother means love. only a brother can love. only love your brother. _

…

His quarry and he took on a delicious dance. And he kept her far, far from her cage.

Kagome's previous predilection towards quiet nights by the fire, long reads under a willow, or an afternoon's mediation at the shrine was cast away by Naruto's routing.

He took her for days at a time, to the very edges of their village's forest. And soon those days went to weeks to months and then to unnamable times and uncountable turns of the moon.

He built her mansions in treetops, coaxed smiles from her shy lips with wildflower bouquets and heard her laughs as they howled at the moon.

They lived on foraged mushrooms and raspberries, netted fish and wild apples, trapped rabbits and pilfered quail eggs. Their days were filled with singing with mockingbirds, gathering firewood and herbs and running when their names were called in the distance . . .

The Jinchuuriki charmed her the only way he knew how. He took away worldly pleasures and replaced them with raw, natural ones.

Her training, once fettered with short hours, harmless with feeble targets and bedecked with polished bows and silken robes was now shredded by the Fox's claws.

They sparred unclothed, letting their hands and flesh slide with earth and salt. Naruto cut her thighs with his claws and Kagome grazed his ribs with a kunai. No longer armed with a bow to keep danger at bay, her body moved quicker and her senses sharpened; her fletched arrows were replaced with naked fists and her robes were cast away for mud and sweat.

They attacked one another, viciously and passionately, until the sun waned and gave way to more tender instincts by sundown. Naruto licked her wounds, drank her tears and hissed away her fears. Moonlight clashed with her skin, once ashen, now was honeyed with days spent lazily catching fish or drying herbs or long runs with her lover or sunbathing along streams.

Kagome hardly spoke to begin with.

Their words and civility died away with the owl-song and the ever-present, ever-searching torchlight on the horizon. . .

…

_a brother means love. only a brother can love. only love your brother. _

…

And then, on one placid grey morning Kagome awoke to find herself shivering and alone amongst the boughs of their tree-haven. She leapt down in her newfound silence and grace and traipsed over the dewed ferns and saplings in search for her lover.

It was for miles she searched, crying out in a guttural speech.

Then she stumbled into a clearing, one that beckoned familiarity and memories of her and her Wild Demon Prince's first meeting. She remembered her warped reflection in those dark ruby eyes. She had stood statuesque like a silk worm; in a crisp cocoon of fabric with dulled senses, unrefined muscle and sheltered, pale skin.

Now replacing her blond Devil was a dark haired Death God.

And Kagome spoke her first coherent word in months. "It-Itachi…" she choked.

"Kagome," he said in an wholly cultured speech and those dark ruby eyes reflected her warped image.

She resembled a frenzied moth to a flame, fluttering in the morning-light. She was nude with amber flesh and hunched with a long spill of tangled ebony tresses down her back and tapering at her calves. Her hair was matted with dandelions and dull with pollen and sweat. Every muscle was taut and undulating under the flesh. She was a fierce thing with dirt and blood under her nails and tear tracks from countless pains and pleasures marked on her cheeks.

"You… You are back?" she said roughly, her tongue almost foreign to the words her mind's language commanded.

Itachi nodded and peeled back that porcelain mask of his. "It was time to come home. It is time for you as well."

Kagome did not move, motionless as a deer and bulging eyes just as wide. She watched her brother turn, unsaid in his beckoning. Itachi walked away towards the towering mountain with the human faces with the puddle of metal caves, fake sunlight and irony scents. Kagome looked about for her lover, almost desperate for him to leap down from the canopy or to howl from the distance. . .

But Naruto did not reveal himself. The fox simply bided his time in the shadows and watched as the timid wolf cub he had raised in the woods for a time ran back to her den, to her cage and with a newfound ferocity.

She would survive, she would flourish and he would wait for her.

Because even a Demon could see she was losing herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This segment is my favorite of three because I let my imagery get a hold of me. Last one is next. ~KK


	3. The SheWolf

**Pairing:** Itachi/Sasuke/Kagome/Naruto

**Warnings:** Incest, Violence and Sexual Theme

* * *

><p>Part III<p>

The She-Wolf:

The Miko

* * *

><p>Well, content loves the silence<br>It thrives in the dark  
>With fine winding tendrils<br>That strangle the heart  
>They say that promises sweeten the blow<br>But I don't need them, no  
>I don't need them<p>

I'm the slow dying flower  
>In the frost killing hour<br>Sweet turning sour and untouchable

—_My Skin_

* * *

><p>They regarded her differently now.<p>

Settled in a candlelit portico, the siblings were huddled together on the porch's lip with dangling legs over undulating koi. They watched as the stars fell. Old bonds twisted once more and found familiarity in their scars and old poisons.

_"Two years,"_ Sasuke spat venom and his dead coal eyes burned with a kindled flame toward her and Itachi. "I told you the mission was too extended to leave her. Now look at her." Sasuke's eyes dipped down as if she were about to be smacked.

Kagome whined. A trickle of disgust pooled onto Sasuke's icy features.

Kagome hardly spoke to begin with.

"I had no idea our little imouto would be running amuck in the woods, otouto," Itachi remarked with sake glistening on his white lips as he patted her head affectionately.

Kagome squirmed. The fabric over her skin was too tight and made her skin itch and sweat. She felt as if she might suffocate and started to scratch at her reddening throat—

"Stop that," Sasuke reprimanded with a sharp movement. Kagome only knew that her hand was now lying in her lap with a redden welt coiled around her wrist.

"She will learn, otouto," Itachi promised and twirled a silken ringlet of his sister's hair.

Kagome watched her brothers and their bloodied eyes reminded her of vultures circling carrion.

They regarded her differently now.

"In fact, she will be even better than before."

. . . with a deep, dark hunger.

…

_a brother means you love. only a brother can love you. you only love your brother._

…

Somehow they trapped her. Somehow her brothers' evil, tricky eyes pierced her. Somehow they bore witness to that gaping space, that humming void, that howling emptiness that brimmed amid oblivion. . .

It was a divine fixation for the both of them. And so, they stripped her down and burrowed into her.

Trapped beneath her silk-skin and between her bird-bones and sinew-threads was something so immeasurable and untainted by the cosmos that neither could truly fathom.

All they pondered and solved was that this precious godsend was _theirs_ and theirs _alone._

But soon they heard the whispers, a silent echo across the heavens . . .

Suspicion will always breed doubt and the brothers soon found another's footprint amongst the countless sands of infinity.

Her Demon Prince had left more than just bruises in his wake.

"Imouto," Itachi purred against her breasts. "Where has your heart gone?"

…

_a brother means you love. only a brother can love you. you only love your brother._

…

Sasuke had always been the bitter one; Itachi the silent.

People rejoiced in her return and her brothers' as well. Soon relief and bliss ebbed away with Itachi's soft soundless whispers on her neck (as if she knew his dark secrets) and Sasuke's vise-like hold on her waist (as if she might break away and run into the woods).

She was pulled apart like a putrid piece of meat between her two wolf brothers.

And people seem to always _stare_ and find _disgust_ with carrion.

"Come, imouto," Itachi beckoned her down the dusty streets and back to the gates of their compound, to their den.

But Kagome hesitated and did not follow as she always did. _"Why?"_

Itachi blinked and she watched as those dark vultures circled in the red sky of his _eyes._ "Because I am your brother and you know what this means."

"Love," she said, her eyes clouded over.

Sasuke paused as well and coiled around her with his own hands, words and lips. A thick cord of refined muscle and white steel, made in Itachi's image, that formed, knotted and twisted until it threatened to strangle, throttle and asphyxiate. . . "Who loves you? Who do you love?"

And just like always, she said, "My brother."

But little did they know, they were squeezing her far too tight.

…

_a brother means you love. only a brother can love you. you only love your brother._

…

And then, on one placid grey morning Kagome awoke to find herself shivering and alone amongst the shadows of her wolves' den.

He may not have leapt down from the forest's canopy, but her Demon Prince howled far off in the distance. She burst through the delicate shoji screens and zen gardens with naked feet.

And Kagome answered the call, running back to the forest in which she had been born and _flourished._

She ventured out beyond the compound walls and into the depths of the forest; where trees gave way and collapsed into themselves with mossy pulp, rotten wood and fungi.

It was here that Kagome found her mind's horror: vacancy. Her bright, blond Devil was nowhere to be seen or heard.

"Imouto."

Kagome swiveled on her heels and a rush of cold swelled over her nude form.

"What is this place?" Sasuke's voice was a reserved and vicious thing as he gazed at this savage she-wolf.

_It was a place where things died in nature's grip and bloomed in a corpse's shadow_, her mind whispered.

Kagome hardly spoke to begin with.

Sunlight glittered in with silence and the prying eyes of a golden-haired sprite peered in.

"Come," Sasuke beckoned, with tomoe swirling in oceans of blood and an outstretched hand carved by Itachi's will.

She did not pause, but instead, scurried forth with a mad, gleeful smile and Sasuke did not refuse her or suspect the oncoming swell of doubt. But soon relief and bliss ebbed away with one solid footstep.

The Wild Demon Prince revealed himself in all his glory.

"Who is that?" Sasuke whispered with a vise-like grip on her as she might break away and run into the woods.

Kagome turned her head, her skull still cradled by Sasuke's sword-traipsing fingertips and saw the beast that had raised her, taught her and _**loved**_ her.

His honeyed skin was the same pallor as hers, his eyes of the same pigment and his scent matching that achingly familiar earth and salt musk.

And the Black Fox shed her wolf-fleece with a soft, dark secret.

"My brother," she confessed to him before tearing out Sasuke's throat.

"_Beautiful," the Wild Demon Prince rejoiced._

_._

_.._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"_I knew you were there," the Black Fox wiped her lips of the kill and looked to her sibling haloed by dewdrops and shimmering canopy. _

"_Hm, I never left," he told her and beckoned her with sun kissed, bloodless claws. "Now, come…." _

_And they never spoke of it again, letting their words and civility die away with the owl-song and the ever-searching torchlight on the horizon. . . _

…

_Imouto, where has your heart gone?_

…

_**Author's Note:** _Loosely inspired by Brendan Kennelly's Dream of a Black Fox and Inception's concept of an idea being more infectious and destructive than a virus. Yes, Itachi and Sasuke had been brainwashing Kagome her entire life. Yes, it backfired with Kyuubi's influence and yes the title is symbolic of Kagome's eventual evolution and resolution. Now I would love someone to expand on this independently but alas, that is a dream. Thank you all for going along for the ride. Now I'm off to go camping for week with no internet... _oh joy. _~KK


End file.
